


The Cat's Curse

by FrostOverlord



Series: Guardians in Wonderland [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cats and Curses, Gen, Pitch is at it again, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOverlord/pseuds/FrostOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black has the most pleasant of chats with a Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Curse

The showroom was dark, as it always was, the cages swaying slightly in the non-existent breeze and the ebon steel globe standing imposing in the center, flickering with pale reminders of its creator’s latest failure. Those few nightmares that remained skulked at the edges of the room, melding with the shadows and glaring at the guest their master had invited into his home. The creature, the guest, was all too familiar to the sand that composed the Nightmares’ forms. It was a creature built from the type of insanity only found in dreams, the type of insanity that fed on Nightmares and dragged anything and everything around it into a downward spiral of madness. Their master greeted the creature of madness cheerfully, however, feigning ignorance of the threat its very existence posed to him. He spoke of his troubles, his flair for the dramatic shining through as he detailed the wrongs the Guardians had done to him. Of how they had denied him his fearling prince, of how they had striped him of his powers, of how they had forced him to hide under beds and denied him belief. He told of how he had fashioned his elaborate schemes only for them to come crashing down around him again and again.

The Cat swished its tail, unimpressed.

The Nightmare King frowned at the lack of reaction, before sighing and leaving the theatrical explanations behind. He had called the creature for a reason, to make a deal. He had been wronged, and wanted his revenge. His happy ending. His "Happy Ever After."

The Cat’s unimpressed expression morphed into a smile, so very human, and yet simultaneously monstrous.

Its voice of velvet asked the Nightmare King of his surety in the path he wished to take, if he knew the rules he was to follow. It wondered aloud if he was ready to play its game; To go all in; to make and become one with the madness; to accept the consequences of winning or losing. All, or Nothing.

The Royal smiled in turn, and said yes.

The Cat’s smile widened more, defying possibility as it wrapped around the creature’s face in a horrifying way. Then it was gone, it’s terrible smile and piercing eyes fading into the air as though they had never existed, leaving madcap laughter and a leather-bound book behind.

 

Pitch Black approached the offering,  
its power dark and promising.  
The King of Hearts, his book in hand,  
would soon possess his Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one, Hello all! I know that I've got a bunch of things unfinished, but this idea is so completely taking up brain space that I've found myself with no choice but to at least drop this lovely Teaser. Toy on the Wind still has quite bit to go, but this is what you can expect me to start working on once that's done.
> 
> The story takes inspiration from Once Upon a Time and, obviously, Alice in Wonderland. It's gonna be... Wonderful. :3


End file.
